Discharged
by CherryBomb626
Summary: It's their fault I got kicked out of the royal guard, It's their fault that they ruined my life, and I HATE them. What if the mane six have a new enemy? Not a monster or a god, but a Pegasus? Read and find out how they ruined a soldier's life. Rated T for now, maybe M for later.
1. Chapter 1

"LIEUTENANT DARKSTAR!" The captain of the royal guard himself screamed at the top of his lungs. A few moments later, you can hear the light clacking of armor plates nearing as a young looking Pegasus guard appeared from inside a tent and ran up to him and nervously saluted, "Y-yes sir?" he said under his tired breath.

The snow white colt that with electric blue hair looked down at one of his soldiers in disgust. They were outside of the castle and at the cadet training grounds with a range of twenty to thirty recruits (counting the drill instructors) from all races to earth ponies to pegasi. The dark red Pegasus was still holding a salute while waiting for shinning armor to say what he needs to say.

"What do you have to say for yourself lieutenant?" the captain asked with a stone cold face. "S-sir?" asked the confused soldier. "I've heard from one of my guards that you've been bad mouthing the elements of harmony AND princess twilight herself." He still kept his piercing glare at the officer.

_'Time to give up the innocent soldier crap'_ The Pegasus sighed in defeat. "With all do respect captain, Why do they get all the glory while we the guard get nothing but ignored looks from others, while they get the spotlight and nopony bats an eye to us?" the officer questioned.

"Because they stopped nightmare moon, Rescued the princess herself, defeated and reformed the god of chaos, sent the changeling army flying, and saved the crystal empire from a unicorn tyrant from re-taking the whole kingdom!" He yelled in his face. "While your sorry ass slacks off and complain about how those mares are better than you!" He spat. Some of the near by recruits flinched because of the powerful insult their commander said to him.

"But that's not fair!" Darkstar stomped his hooves on the ground while giving the captain a nasty look. "We've been protecting equestria for generations and the only reason why the changelings defeated us is because it was a surprise attack and some were disguised as our soldiers and you got your flank brainwashed by a bug!" He sneered.

"Don't... you... EVER... talk to me like that that you little grunt!" Shinning armor angrily sneered back while grinding his teeth. The whole training ground stopped doing what they're doing and watched the stand off between the two soldiers. Darkstar thought of a comeback "pshh, your sister doesn't deserve to be princess." He said with a smirk.

Shinning armor raised an eyebrow. "That spoiled little brat thinks she's all that?" In the background, some fellow officers had a look of fear while one of them is trying to stop him by vigorously shaking his head and flailing his arms. Shinning armor gritted his jaws and some shade of red was burning through his white coat. "And your wife, she's such a whore, being the element of love and all that, maybe she even casted some lust spells on some guards when you turned around..."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if she blew half the guards in this castle..."

The last insult triggered something inside the white colt. Like a demon had emerged from the fiery pits of hell itself, Shinning armor pounced on Darkstar and started punching him in the face until the Pegasus retaliated by using his wings to spring him up and slam him down to the cold hard ground. Both of their physical attacks were weakening and both were a bit dizzy,but since the captain had more battle experience, he came to first then sucker punched Darkstar to the ground and bucked his ribs.

Darkstar clenched his sides from pain, it took seven guards to hold down the raging captain and some went to the downed officer to tend to his broken ribs. Not even a second later, Shining armor broke all of the guard's grip and started charging at his former brother-in-arms. He was instantly stopped when an intense bright light came in between the two squabbling soldiers, the light faded and it soon turned out to be the sun goddess herself.

Everypony bowed down to her as she was not looking too pleased to see the turning events. She used her magic on the officer and captain and teleported them to her throne room. In an instance, they both recovered from the teleportation dizziness and see that they are the only two soldiers in the entire hall of Celestia's throne room.

And there she sat, alongside with her sister Princess Luna, Her niece Princess cadance, and her former student Princess Twilight Sparkle. Celestia gave both stallions a death glare, which of course intimidated the knights as they both bow down. "I believe you know why you two are summoned here" Celestia coldly said.

The lieutenant looked away in shame while Twilight cast a healing spell on the injured officer's body. "Your highness, this little grunt was bad mouthing my sister and her friends!" He pointed his hoof at the red Pegasus. "He even called your niece... A whore" he finished.

The gasps of the the four regal princesses echoed through the room as they all look at Darkstar with shocked expressions. Celestia switched her cold stare to the now unscathed guard. The looks were degrading... He felt guilt splash over him like a rock against the torrent ocean waves. He couldn't say anything in return, he couldn't lie to the princess, or say anything that would get him out of this mess.

He couldn't just stand there, before the princess even said a word, the Pegasus quickly turned around and galloped towards the double doors and slammed them open.

**"SEIZE HIM!" **an ear piercing voice called out. Darkstar just ran wherever his hooves went, by the time he noticed, he was being chased down by Luna and her guards. Her eyes were radiating a snow white light as she was nearing the guard at top speed, he then spread his wings to fly out of the palace and into the Canterlot streets before being intercepted by five familiar ponies.

The rainbow blur tackled him down to the ground hard while an orange mare with a brown stetson hat swiftly tied his legs together while being sat on by a pink hyper pony. The pursuers soon caught up to him as Luna thanked the five familiar ponies as she was dragging the tired body of the officer back to the castle. He looked at the ones who captured him while being dragged.

A rainbow maned pegasus with a smirk on her face, a country orange mare with the same stetson hat, a pink earth pony with a stupid grin on her face, a snow white pony with a purple mane, and last and certainly most least a butter yellow pegasus hiding behind her light pink mane. "It's them, the ones who ruined my life..." He said under his tired breath.

Just then he was bucked in the face by none other than shining armor, who caught up to the chase, which knocked the runaway soldier's lights out and dragged the unconscious body to the throne room.

Darkstar regained consciousness and rubbed his now bloody and broken muzzle. His vision blurred then snapped to normal. He looks up and see the un-amused Celestia still giving him her coldest stare.

"Darkstar, since you have served me and the kingdom for so long, we will be less harsh with the punishment." she ended. Luna then spoke, "We no longer seek service from the likes of you, you proved to us that you are no longer loyal to the guard and Equestria , therefore we hereby strip you from your command and relieve you of duty." she ended coldly.

Darkstar choked. "B-but your highness I-"

**"SILENCE!" **Celestia stomps her hoof and cracked the marble floor while her ear shattering royal Canterlot voice bellowed. "Now get out of my sight or I will change my mind!" she commanded two of her guards to take him away to his office.

Darkstar was in his office packing up his things from documents to a picture of his family. He sighed and put his rucksack on his back and walked out of the office.

He walked with his head down in sorrow, he passed by the training camp and saw that his own squad shook their heads at him, the female guards were whispering at each other while snickering at the discharged guard.

"If I found out who ratted on me I swear..." He angrily said through clenched teeth as he walked towards the gate. He turned in his dog tags, weapons, and armor to the small building next to the gate and was shown out... The HARD way...

Apparently The guard who picked up his equipment was a close friend of shining armor, he innocently showed him out then grabbed him by surprise and tossed him out of the gate while he grinds the pavement. Before Darkstar can even retaliate, the guard quickly shut the gate and ran back inside the building.

So this is it, since the only way for him to get paid is by serving the military, which he was obviously kicked out. He is now homeless and broke. "Damn the elements, if I gotten away with it, the princess would cooled down a bit and maybe would've stayed in the military." He kicked a small rock in the middle of the street.

He looked up and see that the evening sunset is starting, yet the streets of Canterlot is still filled with life. Ponies of different races and colors walked on the sidewalks and fillies and colts playing in the park. He took his depressing trek towards a street that read 'Sunburst avenue.' He just walked and walked until he can't walk anymore.

He laid his rucksack next to him as he sat down on the curb while watching ponies walk past him with their heads up high and carriages passing by. He opened his bag and took out a small pouch and opened it up. "only 27 bits?" he said. "I thought I had more... This can't buy me anything here with the prices of food now!" he grunted as he put back the pouch in his bag.

Realization started kicking in. He has no home, nearly broke, bad reputation with the royals, and probably have to sleep outside in the alleyways or something. Even though he's a stone hard soldier, he was in the verge of tears until a peach colored earth pony sat next to him.

"You alright Star?" She asked while wrapping her arms around him. The red Pegasus returned the compassion as he sobbed on her shoulder. "Nothing's alright! I got discharged, I'm homeless, and I'm nearly broke!" he explained to his closest friend.

She smiled a sad smile and helped Darkstar on all fours. "You can stay with me if you want." she offered. The sad guard instantly cheered up as he nearly tackled the mare in a tight hug. "Thank you Eclair! I owe you big time!" he yelled. She nuzzled his neck and giggled a bit as she broke the hug and led him to her apartment.

They were both walking from street to street and chatted a bit. They both stopped by the farmers market to pick up some groceries and such. After the shopping, they both continued onwards to the peach colored mare's house. They both stop infront of the door as she took out her keys and unlocked the front door.

They both enter an apartment not far from the market, The place looked decent, had a few rooms counting the bathroom and living room. "Make yourself at home she said while putting her groceries in the kitchen.

"Listen Eclair, I can't tell you how grateful I am for-" She tenderly put a hoof on his muzzle and smiled. "We've been the closest of friends since elementary, so of course I'd take you in." her green eyes fluttered, "And besides, I need a little... muscle around here" she said while rubbing his chest.

Thank goodness his coat was red enough to cover his blush. She then trotted back to the kitchen and sort out the groceries while Darkstar walked to the guest room, which he finally found.

It had the usual single bed, nightstand and lamp, carpeted floor, and a window view of the city. He laid his rucksack next to the bed and un-packed his belongings. He had extra clothes, kept some of his weapons, towel and toothbrush, and his prized possession; his family portrait which surprisingly didn't get a single scratch from the surprise throw out.

He went back to the kitchen and assisted Eclair by putting away the goods and cleaning up a bit. She noticed his small wounds from the previous events and walked up to him. She lifted up my chin and inspected me.

Her shinning green eyes looking at me, her silky brown mane, her petite looking body, her soft and peach colored coat...

"Hey! did you hear me?" She looked at me with a worried look. He snapped out of his smitten state and asked what. "We need to clean some of your wounds." she said while leading Darkstar to the bathroom and motioned him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She then went to the sink and looked in the bottom cabinet for some alcohol.

He again looked at the petite body of hers. She wiggled her waist while still looking for some cotton balls and the rubbing alcohol. He felt his wings stiffen. 'Uh oh' he then looked away and started pushing his wings down. "Ah ha! there you are." she then took the pure alcohol and splashed a couple drops on the cotton ball.

she then approached him with care and slowly rubbed the medicine around some of his cuts. He hissed in pain as she neared on of the bigger cuts. "Come on your a royal guard you can take this!" she complimented while cleaning the remaining cuts.

After the stinging assault, she put back the alcohol and patched some of the more obvious cuts up.

"There, now that's settled." they both walk out of the bathroom and into the living and sat on the couch. "So where would you like to eat? my treat." She asked. "How about the place where you work at?" He suggested. "You mean clover cafe?" she questioned. She nodded her head, "Alright shall we go then?" I ask. "Be right back!" she yelled while trotting to her room.

'Might as well dress up too.' He went back into his room and took out the nicest shirt he's got, Which is just a collared shirt . He put it on and straightened up His jet black hair and fixed up his collar.

He then walked back outside to see his childhood friend dressed pretty. He noticed that she put on some earrings and put on some vanilla scented perfume and a small red dress to top it all. "Too much?" she asked with a cute smile and twirled around a bit.

"You look beautiful" He said while he opened the door for her. They walked towards Clover Cafe and reserved two seats under the stars. After they ordered, Darkstar was pondering. _'Damn them, I served in the guard for four years, fought overseas, and help fight during the changeling invasion yet they get the spotlight and one of them was crowned a damn princess!?.'_

_'If They were here right now I would rip their throats off. That annoying pink mare, that arrogant rainbow Pegasus, the little orange hick, that spoiled brat Rarity, that creep who talks to animals, and that purple backstabbing, cheating, motherbucking egghead student of Celestia..._ The more he thought about them, the angrier he got. He felt his blood starting to boil and teeth slowly grinding.

The whole time he was staring off the second floor balcony to the elegant city lights, but with a serious face. He was soon snapped out of his ranting thoughts from a gentle tug on his arm.

"Um... you alright?" asked the confused mare. "heheh y-yeah just thinking." he nervously laughed and rubbed his neck.

"So tell me, what happened today?" She wanted to know the full story on why he got kicked out of the royal guard even after serving for four years. She took a sip of her wine while waiting for his story. "Well were going to be here for a while..." He said.

"I don't mind, I'm all ears." She smiled reassuringly

**Author's note-**

**Hey you guys! If you've seen the early paragraphs and think 'What is he writing' then I have an answer! I was typing it earlier until my computer plug was pulled my my little brother and lost half of the story and submitted it. So yeah, check out my other story fillified! if you have a chance. Woops! Accidentally added a first person view sentence in the fray.**

**Remember... The ride Never Ends.**


	2. Chapter 2

********** **six months** **ago***************

The sun was shining in ponyville, radiating it's bright light across the town as the streets filled up with life. At a distance, a familiar red Pegasus was pulling a cart filled with belongings from furniture to clothing and other accessories. He was smiling as he was walking through town, being greeted by the townfolk, being assisted from carrying new stuff and already made a few friends.

He cut through the marketplace to get to his new home quicker, as he was looking at the merchandise a delicious scent invaded his nose. He felt his mouth water and wings flutter to the sweet scent.

"APPLES! GET YER' FRESH APPLES OVER HERE!" An orange mare with a brown stetson hat called out. Darkstar slowly un hooked himself from his cart when his wings lead him to a small apple stand.

"Howdy' there partner', what can I git' ya?" Her positive attitude is contagious. Darkstar examined the farm pony's merchandise and had a hard time trying to keep his mouth from watering from the tasty treats laid out on the stand.

"We got sum' fresh hot apple pie to savory apple fritters" She said. "I'll take the apple pie!" Darkstar licked his lips in anticipation. "One smokin' hot apple pie comin' up!" she took out one of the pies from inside the stand and covered up the topside of the lightly steaming pie. "That'll be ten bits sir" She said.

The now hungry Pegasus took out a small pouch from under his wings and tried getting the right amount of bits. While counting the amount of bits he has, Applejack spoke up, "Say, I haven't seen ya in town before; you just moved in?" She asked with an inviting smile. "Yes I have, just flew in from manehattan." He returned the smile as he passed the right amount of bits to her.

After putting the bits in a small metal box, a red stallion walked up to them while carrying a cart full of fresh apple related products. "Howdy there big mac!" she waved to the stallion. He nodded as he unhooked himself next to the shop and started re-stocking the stand. "So what's yer name'?" she asked. "Darkstar's the name" He put up his hoof to shake hers.

"Mah' names Applejack, nice to meet cha'!" she vigorously rocked the Pegasus. This made him dizzy for a second, but shook it off. "And this is mah'big brother big macintosh." She wrapped one hoof around his neck. Big mac only nodded his head and gave a small smile. "A stallion of a few words huh?" the Pegasus said.

"Eeyup" He said while nodding. "Hey um... if you don't mind, do you think one of you can show me around? I'm kind of lost" Darkstar gave a small chuckle and rubbed his neck. The siblings looked at each other and nodded. "I can show ya around town!" the farmpony excitedly said as she walked up to Darkstar.

They both walked back to his cart after saying goodbye to big mac. He hooked himself up back to his moving cart and got comfortable and looked at applejack. "So where do ya live" She asked while fixing her brown hat. "The mayor said I live by a place called SugarCube Corner, know where that is?" He asked.

"Ah' know this town like the back of mah' hoof, of course I'll get ya there." She strut back on her hind legs and stretched out her front legs. He let out a small giggle and followed her out of the market.

The pair walked out of the market and took another short route through the town. As they were walking a pink blur zipped towards them and let out a small gasp then instantly ran off to the distance.

"Um... who was that?" asked the confused Pegasus. "Oh it's just pinkie bein' pinkie" The farmpony merrily said.

"So that's her name huh?" they both continued towards a cupcake shaped building with tons of other sweets hanging from the sweet bakery. "Applejack!" a gang of four mares all said in unison as they near the pair.

Darkstar stood there while the group surrounded Applejack and chatting a bit. Of course he just awkwardly standing there out of place until Applejack pointed to him. "Girls I'd like ya to meet a new pony in town."

Now the group of five approached him with the same inviting smiles as Applejack's. He noticed that one of them is an... Alicorn? He remembered that there was a new princess in equestria and quickly bowed down to the purple Alicorn.

She felt sheepish, "You may rise fellow knight" she gleefully commanded. "Nice to meet you princess Twilight." Darkstar stood back up and noticed the five mares were giggling to themselves. "I did recognize that face of yours, she said while nearing him with a sly smile.

"Yeah that one guard" He said sarcastically. "You make my brother really mad sometimes, what do you do to make him mad anyways?" Twilight winked and elbowed the guard. "From doing pranks on the captain to making the cadets do silly things." He answered. Her eyes sparkled in the sunshine while giving him another laugh.

The gang of six and one left out quickly chatted a bit while the crimson guard re-calibrated the wagon. He looked back to see if Applejack is done with her little conversation, he only heard a few whispers and caught "...Pinkie's already preparing it..." by one of them. After hearing this, the whole group quickly shot out in different directions while Applejack walked back to him.

"Sorry fer' the wait, just sumthin' comin' thats all." she rubbed her neck and looked up. They continued to walk towards a two story house just across SugarCube corner. "Welp I guess this is the last stop" Applejack waved in the air suspiciously. Darkstar started un-hooking himself yet again, "Hey Applejack I appreciate yo-" He noticed that the country pony is gone.

"Applejack...?" He looked in all directions then gave up. "Weird, she was just here," he muttered while he jiggled his house key in the lock. He opened the door and switched on the light-

**SURPRISE!**

"Gah!" Darkstar yelled in surprise as he fell on his hindquarters. His vision snapped back inside his new home and sees his whole living room decorated with streamers to balloons and one big paper sign hanging from the indoor balcony saying 'Welcome to ponyville Darkstar!' and finally notices the party goers inside.

Before he recovered he was quickly helped up by a pink blur and was instantly standing next to the punch bowl, holding punch, and a party hat was somehow strapped onto his head. He was greeted by the familiar gang of six that walked up to him with the same party like attire.

He noticed Applejack walk up to him. "Sorry for ditchin' ya sugarcube, just had to meet up the others and tell em' that you were here." She had a look of an apology on her face. "You all threw this party just for me?" He felt a sense of happiness radiate from his chest.

"Mmhmm!" they all nodded in unison, then the pink pony zipped to his side and gave him a tight bear hug. "We just want you feel welcomed here in ponyville that's all!" She stuck out her tongue with her contagious smile.

He happily returned the friendly embrace to her. After the hug was broken, the introduction process started.

A snow white pony with a majestic purple mane stepped up. "Hello darling, my name is Rarity, I own the carousel boutique next to peach creek." She introduced. "If you need any type of clothing or need a little patch up, I'll be available anytime!" She gleefully ended.

"First Lieutenant Darkstar at your service" He picked up her hoof and kissed

A cyan colored Pegasus with her rainbow mane shining in the light flew upside down in front of him. "The name's Rainbow Dash!" She slammed all fours back on the ground and did one of her signature pose. "Captain of the weather team and an upcoming wonderbolt!" She somehow pulled off a backflip inside the house.

"You mean you made it in?" Darkstar was astonished. "Well... you see, i'm kinda stuck on the trainning so... heheh" She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

A smooth yellow colored Pegasus with a mane with a brighter shade of pink slowly walked up to him. "H-hello m-my name is Fluttershy" She nervously drew small circles with her hoof on the floor. "I live next to the everfree forest and take care of the little woodland creatures there." She tried giving him an inviting smile.

"The everfree forest?" Even the stone cold guard felt a little unnerved by the forest. He put a hoof on her shoulder, "let me tell you something, you are the bravest mare I've met." He smiled. "Even the toughest of the guards are afraid of the forest. Fluttershy's shyness melted away after his compliment, "T-thank you Darkstar. she returned the smile.

Last and certainly not least, a pink pony quickly zipped next to Darkstar and bear hugged him. "NicetomeetyouImpinkiepieohmygoshwhenIfirstsawyouI thought-" The cotton candy colored mare speedily talked. He grinned and quickly returned the embrace (Who wouldn't?) as pinkie gasped to say another barrage of words. "Oh! And we threw this party just for you!" She grabbed a cupcake from a silver platter and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Nice to meet you too pinkie" he said with while recovering the rib crushing embrace. "We just want you to feel welcomed here in ponyville and to let you know that we are all family here" Twilight walked up to him.

"Come on! let me introduce you to the rest of the ponies!" Pinkie excitedly hopped up and down and smiling her contagious smile. The guard had never felt so happy in his life, moved to a new town, met awesome ponies, and they even throw him a welcome party.

During the party, He told everypony to stand back so he can show the townspeople a few tricks he learned from drill teams. He took a retractable pike from a sheath under his wing and flipped it to is full size. He swiftly executed perfect swings, flips and tricks while he astonished the crowd. After his little trickshow, he received claps from the audience and a few cheers.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Asked the awed alicorn princess. "I'm captain both armed drill team and color guard your highness." He puffed out his chest with pride while sheathing his hidden weapon back under his wing.

Twilight face smacked herself, "That's right! I knew I saw you before" She giggled in embarrassment. "And I've heard from my brother that you are a troublemaker" She grinned. "Yep! Pranked both the officers and cadets in the guard" She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Well I better not see you get sent to Princess Celestia's throne."

"Only if they catch me" He winked at her. She rolled her eyes "Come on let's play a couple of party games with the gang" She pulled him towards her friends.

********************* Clover Cafe ****************************

"But I don't understand... You all were friends once, what happened?" Eclair took a small bite of a dinner roll.

Darkstar sadly sighed. "I know, I thought they were my friends, hell I even saved all of them when they were kidnapped during the-."

"Warehouse thirteen incident" Eclair finished. Darkstar took a sip of his wine, "Yeah..."

The sad mood was painful for the Pegasus. Now when he thought about it, he lost six best friends... But instead of the sad emotion taking effect, he felt rage. His face scrunched up a bit when the thought of them appeared in his mind. "But now, They're backstabbing, Cold-hearted, pathetic, low-living mares that derailed my entire life!" He slammed his hooves on the table.

Thank Celestia that they got a private booth outside that nopony can hear them. Eclair stood up from her side and walked to his side and embraced him. "Sorry, I just-" She put a hoof on his muzzle, Her eyes shinning from the moonlight looked into his.

She wrapped her arms around his. "Please continue." She said. Darkstar noticed that she is awfully close, but dismissed it as platonic compassion. He cleared his throat and continued his tale.

*********************: Two Months After Welcome Party*********************

"ALRIGHT GRUNTS, TIME TO GET PAID!" Darkstar yelled while setting off explosives on the double steel doors.

"HOORAH!" thirty heavily armored guards ranging from all races and genders yelled as they charged in an abandoned warehouse with the leading . One guard used her magic to create a shield to block incoming magic attacks and other projectiles being hurled at them from unknown enemies.

The royal guards and twenty or more of the unknown enemies clashed together forming both air and ground battles inside and outside the warehouse. The clinking of spears, swords cutting skin and air, magic bursts here and there, battle cries echoing, It was chaos.

Darkstar led a small squad around the main battleground and started flanking the opponents. He tackled and punched each gang member that was in his way, and made on top of a balcony. The fighting took place inside and outside of the factory, he see's a couple of the bandanna wearing stallions drag their hostages to another building and noticed that his six friends and their family members are gagged and blindfolded.

"Delta team toss the gas!" Darkstar pointed at the main points in the battlefield. Five of his guards saluted and took out smoke grenades from their belts and chucked them in five random places. This signaled the other fighting guards to put on their own gas masks and continued fighting.

The ones who weren't wearing one started choking on the material being used against them, every single guard tackled one of the enemies and arrested them. "Major, we've captured all surviving gang members and suffered only injuries." The guard reported.

"Stay here and tend to wounded, both gang members and guards... I need to handle something myself" He took off his helmet and took his retractable pike and tucked it under his right wing. She saluted "Yes s-sir" she stuttered a bit. "Your first raid?" Asked the major. "Y-yes sir" She tensed up. He ruffled her hair "Well ya did good for your first time kiddo." He smiled and ran outside the backdoor.

Darkstar flew towards the hostile building and landed slowly on the rooftop. He slowly opened the skylight and had a clear view of the inside. He silently dropped down on a railing above the said hostages and scanned the area. It was well lighted and free from the raiding party.

"One, two, three..." He started counting each escaped gang members. "I count ten" He whispered to no one in particular. He planned out on how he will take out one of the gang members one by one.

He gulped as he took off his armor and other heavy equipment to reduce any clinking noise and lighten the load. All he had now is a butterfly knife, his lucky bandanna, a light chest plate, and his hidden pike. "Time to put the plan in action" He closed the skylight and zoomed to the shadows.

'Two guards on the second floor' He mentally noted.

He can't kill any of them unless they try to kill him. 'Got to keep this non-lethal' his mind raced. He slowly crept behind a lonely guard and used his wing to muffle his surprised yell while he put him on a choke hold. He kept his crushing choke hold until the guard stopped struggling. Guard number one is down, nine to go.

He expertly zipped in all directions to hide from incoming guards and lure them out. He spotted another lone guard going his direction, quickly thinking, he picked up a cardboard box nearby and put it over him and stayed completely still. He peeked through the little slit from inside the box and planned another silent take down.

When the guard passed by him, he got up from the box and yet again crept up behind him, covered his mouth, and slammed his head on the cold hard floor. He hid the unconscious guard in the box he used to hide in a few seconds ago.

"Boss, this isn't going to well" one of the goons explained to a huge, buff, yellow colored stallion. I swear that thing is on major steroids. He smacked his little henchman upside the head, "Shut up, our ride will be here in any minute" His deep voice echoed throughout the building.

Darkstar successfully took out all five guards on the second floor, but noticed that the rest of the henchmen are with the big boss downstairs with the other scared hostages. He sees three little fillies tied together and struggling to break free on the other side from the main hostages.

A guard smacked the yellow filly across her face "Shut up ya little brat!" He spat. She started crying under her muffled mouth and tried wiggling free from her bonds. He was about to knock her lights out until a loud slicing sound pierced the air next to her. She couldn't see with the blindfold on, but felt a splatter of warm liquid on her face.

Darkstar retracted his pike back to it's smaller size and caught the dead guard's body before he hit the ground and hid the corpse somewhere out of sight. His alternate plan might actually work.

The three fillies heard the slicing in the air and panicked. "Shh girls, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you and your family" His familiar voice soothed the fillies panic state and calmed down while they feel like their bonds are being cut off.

"D-Darkstar?" The all said in unison and ran up to him and tightly hugged him. He lightly brushed their manes and held them close. "You girls alright?" He asked while checking the bruise on the little pony's face.

"We're alright, but can you save them?" The small orange pegasus asked with tears in her eyes. "I'll get to it, but I need you girls to do something for me." He used both wings to pull them close.

"Yes?" All three asked, ready to do anything to save their siblings.

"Here's what you need to do..." He made up another plan.


	3. Old Wounds

"Are you girls up for it?" Asked the guard one last time to the three fillies while wiping the blood off their faces. They looked at each other and see that their faces are clean from the splattered blood from earlier. Applebloom, sweetie belle, and Scootaloo looked into Darkstar's eyes with both determination and fear, "You can count on us" Scootaloo stepped up, then Applebloom walked up.

"We'll do what it takes" Her soft country accent whispered. Finally Sweetie belle stepped up last.

"Promise us that you'll save them from those bastards!" She softly squeaked at the last word. Darkstar's eyes went wide for a second then put sweetie belle in a playful choke-hold and ruffled her hair, "Remind me to shove some soap in your dirty mouth of yours after this" They all giggled from the small playful mood.

He put her down and fixed his chest plate, "Alright girls, its game time" He put his hoof out in front of the three kids. They all put their hooves on top of his and dispersed after letting loose a soft cheer.

The cutie mark crusaders ran off in the shadows while Darkstar swiftly flew straight up and hid behind a metal beam on top of the remaining hostage takers and the big boss himself.

He started a mental countdown while keeping overwatch over the remaining six.

Ten...

nine...

eight...

seven...

six...

_They should be in place now..._

five...

four...

three...

two...

one...

**BANG BANG BANG**

Banging noises echoed throughout the building as from a distance the cmc are pushing down crates filled with scrap metals and other junk from the secured second floor and banging on metal sheets laying on the pile.

This put everypony on red alert as the boss commanded all of his men to the source of the noise and kill anypony on sight. The grunts nodded and separated from the hostages to the downed crates while the cmc saluted at Darkstar then ran off hiding inside another crate.

When the guards went near the messy site, he swooped down from the shadows, quickly flipping his knife, and tackled two guards on the floor, Hard. He slammed their heads on the ground and heard audible cracks from both grunts. He stood back up and took out his pike, switched it to it's full size and hurled it towards another guard and hit it's mark in between his eyes.

A sickening crunch was heard after throwing his full sized pike at the grunt. This gruesome scene terrified the two remaining guards as they took a few steps back from the lone soldier. Darkstar wiped the blood away from his face as he looked at the duo with a stone cold poker face. "W-what do we do?" The first grunt whispered to his buddy. "J-just follow my lead." The second one replied.

Two of the guards hesitated while surrounding the lone soldier both front and back, one charged at him head-on while the other shot spells at him from behind. He grabbed the charging guard, put him in a chokehold, and used him as a living shield to block the lethal shots from the unicorn. The living shield screamed in pure agony as he took a couple of shots in his chest until he ceased moving.

After blocking the vaporizing shots, he threw the dying grunt at his companion. "Javelin!" The last grunt yelled while running to his dying partner. "I...I'm sorry..." He whispered. His partner gasped for air and held his hoof until his breathing slowly turned into a death rattle. The young grunt started crying while holding to what it looks like, his best friend close.

Darkstar neared him with his knife in tow, ready to slice up anything it collided with. The gang member stood up and tried running, but tripped on another dead comrade's body and broke his muzzle. He recovered and stood back up only to see Darkstar standing right in front of him with his harsh glare looking down on him.

The surviving gang member fell to his knees as his body shutdown from complete fear. Darkstar neared the visibly shaken gang member and looked at him dead in the eyes. He grabbed his horn with a crushing grip. "P-please no!" The last standing unicorn begged for his life. He noticed what the soldier was about to do and started pleading, "I'll do anything! please don't break my horn!" Darkstar was bending the hard, yet tender unicorn's horn with in a painful angle.

_He had a flash back..._

He looked down at the grunt and saw himself with the same, sorrowful, pleading look staring back. The young version of the Pegasus had cuts and bruises, shed tears, and tried to protect his frail body with both hooves on top of his head, "P-please no..." He softly cried.

Darkstar came back to reality and looked back at the young gang member corrupted by society. He felt some sort of empathy towards him, he felt the fear in the bottom of his heart and saw a younger version of himself kneeling on the floor, begging for his life. He let go of his crushing grip off his horn and flipped the gang member on his back. He zip tied him on a nearby pole and saw that the gang member had a little gratitude on his face for showing mercy.

He shook his head as he walked towards the last enemy. "Well Well Well..." A slow clap was heard. He sees the boss walking out of a corner of an aisle, applauding at his little performance.

"You've managed to take out nine of my guards and showed mercy on one."He complimented the major while slowly approaching him. His eyes slowly glowed a red aurora mist coming out of both eyes. "I'll make it ten" Darkstar switched his piercing look at the stallion. The steroid indulged stallion smirked.

"Now let's see if you can take on me!" He charged at the guard at unnatural speeds. Darkstar couldn't pinpoint the monster as he zig zagged towards him and uppercut his chest to the air.

He flew up and used the momentum of the punch to recover from the powerful blow, 'What the hell?" This is unnatural for a stallion that size to move that quick. Just then a crate was thrown at him."Gah!" he dashed away.

He barely missed the crate as he flew away from the raging monster below. He hid behind a metal beam and observed the roid raging stallion. He noticed a familiar silver amulet worn tightly on his chest. "Is that the-"

His red eyes sparked when he spotted the hiding pegasus and hurled another speeding crate towards him. He hid back behind the metal beam before the crate collided with him.

"NO WHERE TO HIDE MR. LAWMAN!" his manehatten accent echoed as he leaped in the air and caught the speeding pegasus and threw him towards an array of small crates, the impact broke every single crate sitting there. He felt pain like never before and felt something impaling his left wing.

After slamming into boxes full of shredded metal and broken glass, the boss stallion walked up to him with a psychotic grin wiped in his face and edged towards the downed pegasus in between scrap metals.

"With this amulet, I can take on anything! Even take on the whole royal guard AND the three alicorn princesses!." the monstrosity of a stallion guffawed "Go to hell you monster..." Darkstar spat blood in his eyes.

This little act of bravery unmoved the stallion. "After you" He picked up Darkstar by the throat. Darkstar tried fighting the grip as he tried flailing and a few other things, but to no avail. The boss threw rib-crushing punches at the guard's chest, breaking the thin armor plating. He stopped the ruthless flurry and got a demented idea while looking at his broken chest plate.

The boss grabbed his impaled wing and started to slowly pull on it. Darkstar noticed what he was doing and flailed, kicked, screamed, and punched, but it was all in vain. The boss kept his sinister smile as he continued to rip off his wing off its socket. His pain sensors screamed as he felt his wing being slowly pulled out their sockets. This is too much for his threshold to handle and adding the impalement wound made it skyrocket with pure pain and suffering.

On the second floor, the cutie mark crusaders watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of their eyes. Applebloom dragged the shocked sweetie belle and scootaloo towards the hostages. "Come on girls! He can't last any longer so let's untie them quick so they can help em'!" The trio galloped straight to the hostages, cut off their bonds, and took out the gags and blindfolds.

"A-AppleBloom!" Applejack hugged her little sister. "Sweetie darling!" Rarity tackled her little marshmallow like sibling. "Scoots!" Rainbow Dash dragged the little pegasus in a hug. The little reunion was interrupted when the three quickly broke off the passion and rounded up the families.

The three little fillies quickly explained their dire situation to all of them. "Then come on, no time to lose!" Twilight said with new found energy. The group all nodded their heads in unison and galloped to the final fight between big boss and Darkstar.

They see the royal guard's pain being amplified by the yellow steroid induced monstrosity. They all charged at him and yelled to avert his attention away from their hero.

**RRIIIIIP!**

_An audible ripping sound hit their ears._

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" an ear piercing yell echoed in their ears. The blood curdling scream was still echoing through their minds.

Silence is all what Darkstar could hear. He was thrown down to the ground... The noise he heard sounded like shell-shock.

His vision blurred... His whole left side felt numb.

He saw the stallion throw his disembodied wing out in the distance, then saw the mane six and what seems to be their parents and siblings tackle down the beast. He saw struggling and saw that they are beating him down with their own hooves.

And there it was...slowly... The Alicorn amulet thrown off in a distance, retrieved and protected by the cmc. He stood up on all fours, ignoring the shear pain all over his body and slowly walked to the struggling stallion being held down by the ponies.

He couldn't hear anything, his vision made out some shocked expressions from the others and a now powerless earth stallion. He flipped his butterfly knife open, He looked at all of them giving him a nod.

They all closed their eyes as he lifted up the blade and stabbed the jacked up stallion in the chest, straight at his heart. He kept his stone cold poker face at him and pushed the blade even further until he stopped moving.

He fell to the floor, being helped up by the former hostages. Just then he felt magic beams levitating him ontop of a table, every single unicorn, even sweetie belle used their magic to levitate him.

He was blacking out...

until...

He saw his soldiers flood the area and three guards rushing up to him, all wearing snow white armor and a red cross on their helmets. One was a mare, the other a female zebra, and the last was a griffon putting on an oxygen mask on him.

Blurry...

He heard orders being barked at the guards... "Hang on major!" One of his men yelled.

Everything else was but a blur to him.

.

.

**********************Clover cafe*************************

"That's why I have this." Darkstar flexed his both his wings out. He pulled on his left wing to expose what's underneath the fake wing. "It's a bionic wing made by the scientists in the castle." The wing was compressed muscle like material that is light weight and can still be used for flying.

"I was recovering in the canterlot hospital, attached this thing onto me, and then woke up with a few eggheads experimenting on me." He fluttered both wings lightly.

Eclair felt the cold wing with her tender hooves. She let out a tear knowing that the pegasus lost a wing during the incident and even felt his pain when his wing was being torn off. She compassionately embraced him, "I... I never knew that that part of the incident." She said sympathetically.

"It's because when my colts barged in, The equestria daily crew slipped in somewhere and saw the mane six and the dead gang members." He took a deep breath in.

"They thought that they took down every single guard in there, recovered the stolen alicorn amulet, and killed the mastermind." He pushed Eclair away.

"And they have the goddamn nerve to actually take ALL the credit! Hell even some thought the they led the charge to save their parents!" He stood up in anger. Eclair heart-brokenly shifted away from him.

"Canterlot, Ponyville, and soon all of Equestria heard about the warehouse thirteen incident!" He picked up the wine bottle and chucked it at the street, almost hitting a few ponies passing by.

"If it weren't for me, they WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" He flipped the table. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RECOGNIZED!" He broke the wooden railing that kept them from falling off the patio.

His fake wing was caught on fire by a burning candle and quickly flapped his wing to extinguish it. This fueled his newly found rage.

"AND NOW I'M OUT OF THE JOB AND LOST MY LEFT WING BECAUSE OF THEIR LIES!" He slamed his hooves on the floor. He felt pure hate burning in his chest.

"D-Darkstar please... Calm down" She looked at him with scared eyes. He noticed his rage and quickly calmed down and sighed. She walked behind him and gave him a tight hug, he just lost it. He fell to the ground and started sobbing his eyes out.

They were both on the floor. He was sobbing on her chest while she caressed him and tightened her hug. She saw the waiter with the look of shock on his face when he saw the damage. Darkstar got up, tossed his whole pouch at the waiter, grabbed Eclair by the waist and flew away from the cafe. They landed on the streets a couple minutes of flying later. Darkstar then led the trek towards home.

They both walked in an uncomfortable silence until one of Eclair's friends walked up to her and greeted her. During the small chit-chat, Darkstar heard a psssst in an alley. While the two friends we're chatting a bit, Darkstar walked up to the mysterious source of the noise and met a robed pony. "I heard that you have a grudge on the elements of harmony." a male voice said.

"What's it to ya?" The trigger words made his attitude flare up a bit. "Come and see me at the exact place and time tomorrow and your problems will be solved." The hooded figure gave him a card with an address written on one side. He looked up to see that the mysterious pony disappeared into thin air. "What was that all about?" he took one more look at the card.

He remembered that Eclair might be finished talking with her friend and rushed back. She turned around after saying goodbye to her friend and saw the pale red pegasus that was breathing a little faster that usual. "You okay Darkstar?" She asked. "Never been better!" He nervously replied. She shrugged and the two walked back to her apartment with a few new conversations.

"Looks like we're not going back there for a while" Eclair giggled a bit to brighten the mood. "Y-yeah" Darkstar sniffed. The peach earth pony unlocked her door and both walked in the kitchen. "Eclair, I- I just want you to know how thankful I am for you taking me in AND listening to my story..." He thanked. She gave him a warm smile. "Like I've said before, we've been the closest friends since... Well forever!" She hopped up.

They both laugh a bit before biding each other goodnight and went to their seperate rooms. Before walking back back into his room, She tugged on his flannel shirt and gave him a seductive look, "Why don't you... Sleep with me tonight big boy" She fluttered her eyes a bit while rubbing his chest. He returned the lusty look as she playfully dragged him to her room and shut the door and locked it.


End file.
